A variety of craft are taught which use an aerodynamic hull with one or more of forward and/or rear flaps for longitudinal air containment and lateral walls or pontoons for air containment during flight. Examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,626 to T. W. Tanfield, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,942 to M. A. Alpert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,626 issued to T. W. Tanfield, Jr. teaches an aerodynamically shaped, near surface vehicle which combines ground effects and aerodynamic flight functions. The vehicle uses a diverted thrust air cushion to attain lift, then uses airfoils to achieve lift at higher speeds. The initial lift is provided by diverting thrust air flow from the propulsion gas exit to the forward area of an enclosed hull lift area. Cruising lift is provided by fixed wing airfoils and by pivoting the hull end flaps to reduce drag while maintaining a ground effect flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,942 issued to M. A. Alpert teaches an aerodynamically shaped multi-function aircraft utilizing a series of short cord airfoils positioned below the fuselage and a combination of pivoting forward and rear air walls to provide the needed air cushion for ground effect activities.
There has been a need for a flying craft which, depending on the time and place, could be a ground effect(s) or an aircraft. Preferably, such a craft would require a very short take-off and landing area. While many near surface and aircraft have been designed, none has been commercialized which meets these needs in a low cost craft.
The craft of this invention accomplishes short take-offs and landings, aerodynamic flight and near surface effect operations. Further, the design concept is sufficiently flexible so that it can be built as a small flying flivver or a large transport and can be powered by reciprocating and/or jet turbine engines.